Swift Shadow
by Trevin911
Summary: This story is a my version of a journal kept by Darth Maul. It starts out prePhantom Menace.
1. Entry 1

Entry 1

I have decided to log my travels and such in this journal. My name is Darth Maul. I would tell you my age, but even I do not know it. I know for sure I am yet a man, but I am not a child. I am in the middle...somewhere. I live with my Master on Coruscant. I am of the Zabrak race from the planet Iridonia. I do not know my parents. I know nothing except the power that consumes me.  
I was meditating when he entered my chambers. I felt his presence as the light in the room dissipated as if a a vaccum was commensed. His familiar raspy voice commanded, "Rise boy." I obediently stood up and bowed to my master. I waited patiently for him to speak. I learned to never break his silence. I fed off his radiating energy. He continued, "I have a mission for you Maul. You are to assasinate Chancellor Kaltine. He resides here on Coruscant. Find his residence and dispose of him." I acknowledged, "Yes my lord." I bowed and left the room.  
I love the thrill before a mission. That exhilaration that floods my body, I can feel it rushing through my veins, becoming one with my soul. Anyways... First I must find out where the target lives. All I have to go on is Senator Kaltine. I have heard of the name before, he was the first human who travelled and contacted the mythical Gungans on Naboo. So he has some significance to his name. I crept through the shadows of night through Coruscant. I made my way to the Hall of Galactic Records. I figured they would have the Senator on file. I will soon find out. I made my way in as silent as the midnight wind that is a constant woosh between the buildings on this planet. There were a few Royal Guards patrolling the lobby. It cringed me as I passed them. I can't believe I passed up a fight like that. I took the turbolift to the top floor. As I made my way to the Public Records office I made a mistake. I must've set off a silent alarm because I was suddenly surrounded by black armor ladened guards. I dug my teeth into my lip as I basked in my glory of messing my mission up. I took all that anger and balled it up inside me, gathering strands of distress, fear, and anger. I sucked it in from the surroundings. I let the ball loose in a fiery explosion. I ignited one end of my saber and swung to the left. I twisted and did a three sixty spin. I killed my lightsaber. The guards still stood as if a statue. Then suddenly the upper half of their torsos slid off in a clean path. I let a reluctant smile escape my mouth. I continued to the office. I slipped into a chair and let my fingers fly at the keyboard. I recovered the records on Senator Kaltine. I swiftly escaped the building. As I exited the turbolift I remembered the guards in the lobby. I can't let them live. I ignite both ends of my weapon and stroll out into the light of the lobby. I counted seven guards, all of them had surprise on their face. I vaulted forward and quickly decapatated one guard and shoved my saber through anothers heart. I love the smell of blood and the look of it. The seeping red fluid that creeps through your body. I quickly relieved four more guards of their pitiful lives. That left one guard. I killed my saber as I approached him. I smiled at him and said, "May your soul go to hell as I relieve you of it!" I brought my hand up and formed a clamp around his throat with the force. I gathered more and more force as I applied more and more pressure.  
I relieved quickly as I noticed something. Above the entrance to the building there is a statue. It is a statue of a guard with a lance, the lance is sharp. An idea quickly grew and I levitated him with the force and threw him into the lance. The weapon skewered him and caused severe bleeding. I laughed as he bled to death and walked out, his blood sprayed me as if it were a waterfall. 


	2. Entry 2

Entry Two

I have discovered a great deal of information pertaining to this Senator Kaltine. He is a Human and lives in the municipal district of Coruscant. It appears he is married and has a family. The more the merrier. It is daylight outside now, so tonight I will strike. I will devour the senator and his family in a shroud of darkness. Then strike.

Damn it! I was sure of it. It was the right address but the senator and his family is not here. I browsed through his home, hoping for a sign that would indicate his whereabouts. Then finally I found a datapad in the kitchen. I quickly accessed it and read the note:

_Dear Tehla,_

_Hello dearest servant. I have taken my family on a vacation. We are off planet as you know. We ask that you please pay extra attention to our dwelling as we are gone. You know crime is at an all time high-_

I was suddenly interrupted. I heard the door slide open and I quickly dove under the counter. I saw the female Rodian enter the dwelling. She immediately began to tidy up the area and foolishly kept the lights off. I rose and strode to her. I grabbed her by the throat with my hand and said in Rodese, "_Unta pinga doonta beetoh peta." _Her bug eyes widened to the extent I thought they would fall out of her green head. She stammered in Basic, "They went to this planet calle-" she was interrupted by a violent fit of gasping for air. I tightened my grip and she broke, "Okay! They are on Iridonia." That word struck a nerve. The alien noticed it, for that she must die. I grabbed her and carried her over to the window. I used her head and busted the duraglass. The wind created a vacuum. I held my stance as I held her out the window by her throat. She gargled for air and relent. I dropped her and listened to her scream as she descended at an ungodly rate. That screech fuels me.

I landed in Iridonia outside the main city of Iridon. I stepped out of the black ship borrowed from my master. I proceeded into town. As I stepped inside the boundaries of the bustling city I removed my hood and proceeded to the cantina. I confronted the bartender, "Where is Senator Kaltine?" He replied, "No clue." I grabbed him by one of his Zabrakian horns and asked again, "Where is Kaltine?" He replied, "Okay! Damn! He and his family are staying at the hotel across the street." I smiled and ripped the horn off of his scalp. He cried out of pain as blood leaked from his exposed skull. I flipped my hood on and left the building.

"Room three zero nine," said the Mon Calamarian hotel keeper. I made my way to the third level and found the room. I used the force and infiltrated the room. I flicked a switch and the door hissed open. I scanned the room real fast. The senator wasn't in the room. But his wife and two kids were. I smiled and entered the room. I grabbed the youngest infant child and threw him against the wall, I kicked the other child and grabbed the wife and said, "Where is your husband?" She replied, "He-he is at a con-con-convention… Ci-city hall." I sensed him. He was coming up the turbolift as we spoke. I drew my saber and sliced her in half, killed my saber and found a hiding spot in less then five seconds. Moments later I heard the hiss of the door and he entered the room. I leapt up and killed him with a blow to the head before he knew I was even in the room.


	3. Entry 3

Entry 3

I returned to Coruscant with an uneventful trip. Once I got to my masters hideout I went straight to my chambers. Strangely I could not sense my master's presence. I proceeded to meditate. I found his life force and connected to him via the force, _"Master where are you?" _I heard his raspy voice, _"That is not important Maul. What is important is I will be back later tonight. Then we shall discuss your mission." _I tried to contact him again but he refused to answer.

He indeed did come a few hours later. But this night was monumental in my strive for evil. It marked the night I became a Sith Lord. I was in a trance when he entered my room. I didn't even notice him until he kicked me hard as he could. I did not show my pain for that is weak. He rapped, "Get up boy. Pack your things you are going away." I did not answer. I obeyed my master. He continued on as we walked to the landing pad, "You are going to a planet. There you will face great peril. If you survive you will become a true Sith Lord. Are you ready for this Maul?" I replied, "Yes master."

I was placed in a sensory deprivation suit as we took off. These things are rather pleasant to me. No sound or feeling or any thing. When you are in the suit you are just _there_. Most people find it uncomfortable, not me. While you're in the suit you have no sense of time, everything is black and empty like my soul. But I was let out eventually and ushered to the escape pods. The ship was still pretty high in the air. I presumed I would eject in the pod, but my master had other plans. He punched a few buttons in the keypad and one of the pods ejected. I started to get an uneasy feeling as he grabbed me by the neck. He said nothing as he pushed me out of the hole where the pod used to be. I screamed for the first time in my life as I descended way too fast. I eventually blacked out during the fall.

I woke up later and it was dark .Immediately pain shot through me, pinching every nerve in my body. I assessed the damage as the pain flowed through me. My ankle was broken, it cracked during the fall. I let out a curse as I tried to stand up. I finally decided against trying and closed my eyes. I gathered all the pain in my body. I relayed it all to one spot in my chest. I let it grow and hurt me. Once the pain was near unbearable I released it. It flowed through me, became a part of me. The pain was great. I stood up and began to search for a cave as the pain continually pulsated within me.

I found a cave to my liking, it was wet and dark. Pitch black, I sensed an evil twinge to the air in the cave. I could feel the dark side swirling around me. Engulfing me like a pool. I laid down to rest.

I was rudely awoken by three droids. Two had lightsabers and one had a blaster. I quickly leapt up and drew my weapon. I siphoned my energy and transferred it into electricity. I extended the electricity to the droid with a blaster. It quickly sizzled and died. That was the first time I had ever even tried to create lightning. I was astounded but quickly recollected myself. I vaulted high over the remaining droids. I landed behind them and took a swipe. These weren't training droids, they were smart. They zipped around and blocked my blow. I twisted to the side and dug my weapon into it's would be rib cage. The droid let out a beep and continued fighting. I was shocked that it didn't die and got angry. I gathered my anger and let it loose. I became filled with rage and unleashed it on them. I decapitated one droid. That set it down for good. The remaining droid clicked a button and he ignited another lightsaber. I was getting annoyed so I spun to my left and thrust my saber at him. He easily parried it and hit me with his iron fist. The hit sent a wave of pain through me. I felt as if a block of durasteel had landed on me. I unleashed the pain on him and went into frenzy. I sliced the droid in half and it let out a beep and died. I killed my lightsaber and felt where the droid had hit me. It was right in the collarbone; the meat was so tender and wet. I was bleeding badly, and then I felt it. The bone was protruding from the skin, he had snapped my collarbone.

As I was focusing on the pain I heard the swivel of a droids joint. The one from earlier whom I decapitated had risen headless. He ignited his weapon and swung at the air. I used the force and slammed him into a wall. He was out of commission. Shortly after I collapsed from the pain of my collarbone I couldn't take it.

I spent days like this, fighting for my life and food. Then my master showed up in my cave. He told me to get up and he ignited his lightsaber. He told me I was weak and worthless so he would now kill me. I ignited both ends of my weapon and leapt in the air, barrel rolled and swung. He blocked it effortlessly and kicked me on my way down. The blow sent me into a protruding rock, collarbone first. I cried from the pain and ran back at him. I swung harder and harder with each swing. My master soon got aggravated and kicked me again. This time I blocked it and sliced him on the thigh. He let out a shocked cry and became enraged. He let out an electrical blast that fried me. It shot me through the rocky wall into an annex. He jumped in after me, continuing to shock me. He never relented no matter how many times I cried for him to. He stopped suddenly and asked, "How do you feel, Maul?" I grunted as blood spewed from my mouth and collar. I staggered my way to a stand and said, "Fine!" I let him have a taste of his own medicine and fried him with electricity. He deflected it and he poked at my mind, making me fall asleep.

I awoke in a dark room. I heard his voice, "Good you're awake. You have passed the test _Lord_ Maul. You are now a Sith Lord. But one more thing is required. You must resemble the look of a Sith." He picked me up and pushed me into a room with needles and jars of colors. He commanded, "Take off your clothes." I obeyed and removed my pants first. As I was taking my shirt off I came to the collar. It was crusted to my skin and wielded with blood. I braced myself and yanked it off. Off came a scab with it and fresh blood oozed freely. He said, "Lie down." I obeyed again he restrained my arms and legs.

He left the room and came back with a needle. He dipped it in the black ink and began to tattoo on me a black body. After hours of searing poking pain he stopped and said, "Phase one complete." He then took another needle and drew an intricate red design on my head. He also drew designs down my legs and chest. The pain was so real and intense. I could not get it to stop. My eyes were caked with blood so I could not cry. My life felt as if it would end any second. My master dropped the needle and grabbed a blade. He began to sharpen my horns on my head. He shaved them again and again until they were sharp enough to draw blood with just a poke. He then said, "Rise Lord Maul… You are complete."


End file.
